


Hotel Kumasatra: The Morning After

by DaDecapitron



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Hotel Kumanami | Hotel Kumasutra, Humor, Insecure Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, Love Hotels, M/M, Morning After, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Poor K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaDecapitron/pseuds/DaDecapitron
Summary: Shuichi has had a lot of fun using the Hotel Key to get with all of his classmates. So what happens when the Monokubs give his partners the footage of his escapades?This is the Morning After...(Based on Storage Room of Love)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Saihara Shuichi, Gokuhara Gonta/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Hoshi Ryoma/Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu/Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Everyone, Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, Saihara Shuichi/Shirogane Tsumugi, Saihara Shuichi/Tojo Kirumi, Saihara Shuichi/Yonaga Angie, Saihara Shuichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 18
Kudos: 157





	1. A Night To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what happens when Shuichi is forced to face the consequences of his actions?
> 
> Let's find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got nothing yo say but Enjoy.
> 
> Hope you like this thing.

Shuichi wasn't sure what was going on

One day he found himself, in this strange academy with a bunch of strangers

Told off by a weird animatronic bear to get along with everyone

And now here he was lying in his bed contemplating what had just transpired.

Or at least he tried to...

The memories of last night were murky at best, but the sensations he felt were still there. His face turned a light shade of pink as he stared at the cause of his current predicament.

The Love Key.

It was a prize that could be achieved inside of the Academy's Casino with the low price of Ten Thousand Monocoins.

The fee was steep but apparently, his classmates thought that the key would lead to a way out of this place. So Shuichi had to try and win that key, and through some miracle he got it.

Unfortunately, his efforts were wasted when he found out this very key led to the Love Suite.

Hotel Kumasatra.

It was a special place where the gifted inmates could come, wind down, and indulge in their fantasies.

When someone sleeps with this key on their person, they would be drawn to the hotel. This would also attract an unwitting student where they would become the partner for the wielder of the key.

The student will be in a dream-like state, and perceive the keyholder as their "ideal". They must then figure out what the role is that the student perceives them as, and then play that role successfully, or the student will have a bad dream and become distressed. 

In hindsight, looking at all of his friend's fantasies was kinda dirty. But in the end, he fell for Monokuma's trick hook, line, and sinker.

He slept with the key and get intimate with one of his classmates.

The good news was that he did his role well.

The bad news was that it didn't make him feel any better about what he did.

Shuichi didn't have a high opinion of himself, and taking advantage of someone under influence was still very wrong for him.

So why?

Why did his heart raced as he tried to remember the events that transpired?

Why was it so wrong when it felt so right?

"Ugh, what am I? Miu?..." Shuichi muttered. He couldn't believe he just thought that.

Only a pervert would think of something like that.

And he was sure he was NOT Miu

Definitely Not

The only saving grace was that his partner wouldn't remember last night either so they wouldn't share the embarrassment with them.

"GOOD-MORNING-SHUICHI!"

Shuichi jolted up from his bed when he heard a familiar voice come into his room.

There he met eyes with a small animatronic bear that was half white and half green. The little robot looked like something out of Astroboy and had a binky in its mouth.

This was Monodam.

One of Monokuma's Monokubs.

The weirdest one of them all of course.

"What are you doing here?..." Shuichi hesitantly asked.

He was cautious of the bear's presence as this bear was one of the culprits who trapped him here along with everyone else. So the fact that this thing was here spelled trouble.

"I-AM-JUST-HERE-TO-CONGRATULATE-YOU-ON-YOUR-PROGRESS!" Monodam responded, "YOU-HAVE-DONE-AN-EXCELLENT-JOB-GETTING-ALONG-WITH-EVERYONE!"

"Well yeah...", Shuichi stared at Monodam. "It's not like you're making us kill each other, so of course we'd all become friends."

"INDEED! SINCE-THE-KILLING-GAME-WAS-CANCELLED-WE-HAD-NOTHING-TO-DO-BUT-WORK-TOGETHER-AND-GET-ALONG!"

Monodam's gears whirred in delight as he raised his arms in the air like he just didn't give a shit.

"BUT-SHUICHI! YOU-HAVE-GONE-ABOVE-AND-BEYOND-TO-GET-ALONG-WITH-YOUR-CLASSMATES! YOU-EVEN-WON-THE-SPECIAL-KEY-JUST-SO-YOU-CAN-GET-ALONG-WITH-EVERYONE!"

Shuichi blushed in embarrassment at the mention of the key. "I-It's not like I was trying to do that on purpose! I just thought we would be able to escape if we did!"

"THAT-IS-ABSURD! WHY-WOULD-YOU-WANT-TO-LEAVE-THIS-PLACE!?" Monodam questioned.

"Because you kidnapped us!" Shuichi snapped back at the robot.

Monodam looked down at the floor. Shuichi's words seem to have struck a chord.

"I-AM-SAD! I-THOUGHT-YOU-WERE-WORKING-HARD-BUT-IT-SEEMS-LIKE-I-WAS-WRONG!"

Monodam cartoonishly released fumes to express his annoyance.

"AND-AFTER-I-TOOK-THE-TIME-TO-RECORD-YOUR-EFFORTS!"

"Record?" Shuichi didn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean?"

"SIMPLE!" Monodam answered in an obvious, matter of fact, tone. "YOU-KNOW-HOW-THE-PEOPLE-OF-HOTEL-KUMASATRA-LOSE-THE-MEMORIES-OF-THEIR-TIME-THERE?"

"Yeah?..." Shuichi didn't like where this was going.

"WELL-I-THOUGHT-IT-WAS-STUPID! THE-LOVE-HOTEL-IS-A-GOOD-WAY-TO-GET-ALONG!" Monodam ranted. "SO-I-HID-IN-THE-LOVE-HOTEL-AND-RECORDED-YOU-GETTING-ALONG-WITH-YOUR-CLASSMATE! IT-WAS-GOOD"

"You WHAT!?" Shuichi was flabbergasted at what the bear just said. "So last night you were-"

"INDEED" Monodam bluntly replied. "I-WAS-THERE!"

Shuichi had no words for the bear. It told him that it peeped on him and recorded "who-knows-what" because he was sure as hell couldn't remember. And if there was a recording then there was...

"I-JUST-CAME-BY-TO-GIVE-YOU-YOUR-COPY-OF-YOUR-TIME-IN-THE-LOVE-HOTEL!"

Monodam pulled out a CD and handed it to the reluctant detective.

"I-ALREADY-GAVE-THE-OTHER-COPY-TO-YOUR-PARTNER! PLEASE-WATCH-THIS-AND-GET-ALONG-EVEN-BETTER-THAN-BEFORE!"

"W-wait!" Shuichi tried to object to the bear's offer.

"SO-LONG! BEARWELL!" Monodam waved goodbye

And just like that, Monodam left the poor boy to his devices.

Shuichi could only stare at the CD in silence; processing the information he just received. Shuichi could vaguely remember who he was with last night, and the CD had all of the information he needed to remember everything.

But should he do it?

He was unsure whether to find the truth inside this disk, or whether to pretend that this never happened. But then he remembered...

This wasn't the only copy...

His partner from last night had the other one.

So if by some chance they would go look at the contents inside this CD, they would see everything that transpired with him.

'There's no running from this...' Shuichi sighed.

He didn't always like the Truth. It can hurt people as much as it can help them. But as the Ultimate Detective, it was his duty to pursue the truth no matter what it may be.

So, despite his reluctance, Shuichi grabbed the CD and headed out of his room.

He needed to get to the A/V room, so he could get a better grasp of the situation. Once he sees what's inside, he'll have to question the person he slept with so that he can try and clear up any misunderstandings caused by the key.

"Hopefully they'll understand..." he muttered to himself.

Whatever the case, the next time he runs into that person... It's going to be an interesting talk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a silly thing I created.
> 
> Nothing serious.
> 
> I have a good idea for who I want to write about first, but just in case I'm going to ask you guys who you want to see interact.


	2. Miu Iruma: "I will not abandon you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to do Miu from the start
> 
> So let's get the biggest horndog out of the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...
> 
> This chapter has the most hits out of all my works already combined...
> 
> I don't know whether I should be happy or sad about that.
> 
> Well whatever, as long as people like it

Shuichi had a long time to think about what he just watched.

The contents of the CD were quite… 

Interesting?

Bold?

Lewd?

He wasn't exactly sure how to describe it.

But if there was one thing he did know, it's that he had one hell of a night with Miu.

"... Well that was quite enlightening," Shuichi muttered to himself. 

Shuichi wasn't exactly sure what kind of fantasy Miu would have. He was prepared for absurdity the moment she came to the hotel, but he didn't expect her fantasy to be so tame… until Miu started to be aggressive.

He took a moment to think when suddenly he heard the door open. He turns his head and comes upon a familiar individual.

Keebo the Ultimate Robot, and a good friend of Miu.

"Oh hey Shuichi", the robot greeted him. "How are you?"

"Honestly, it's a mixed bag." He replied.

"What's the matter?" Keebo tilted his head. "Did something happen?"

"You could say that…" Shuichi scratched the back of his head. "Miu and I… ended up in an argument."

He knew he couldn't tell Keebo about the Love Key, but there was nothing wrong with leaving out a few details. 

"I see, so you and Miu got into a fight…" Keebo looked down. "Sorry, for asking."

"It's fine," Shuichi replied. "I was just thinking about how to make up with her, that's all."

The robot began to ponder something before he sighed. "You know Shuichi, Miu might have a few screws loose but you know she's not a bad person, right?"

"I know", the detective sighed. "She's just… quirky."

"Yeah, she is quirky." Keebo chuckled. "So whatever happened between you two, I know for a fact that you'll be able to make up soon"

"More than likely, she probably thinks I hate her now…" Shuichi muttered. He couldn't blame her for thinking that. "But you're right. Thanks, Keebo".

"Don't mention it!" The robot smiled as he gave Shuichi a reassuring thumbs-up.

After what happened last night, anyone in the right mind would turn her back on her.

But Shuichi was not just anyone.

He was passive, and surprisingly very forgiving for a guy in his profession.

Even though he was supposed to be the "Ultimate Detective", he wasn't the Hard-boiled badass caper who would take names.

No, he was just a weak, half-boiled, submissive guy who stammers at the sight of a pretty girl.

And that included Miu, despite all of her… quirks.

"...No use waiting for the inevitable I suppose…" Shuichi got up from his seat and left the A/V room. "See ya later, Keebo."

The young detective waved the robot goodbye before heading to Miu's lab.

It was time to settle this.

…

Miu was currently in her lab as she was tinkering at a new device she was making. Though, for the first time in a while, she didn't know what to make.

Why?

Because she couldn't stop thinking about a certain detective.

She had a good night and she slept like a baby. She even had a wondrous dream where she met the man of her fantasies and fucked him, Hard. 

That dream was so good that it almost felt real… and then Monodam told her it was real.

And once she saw what she did, she was both horrified and aroused.

It could even be called "Horroused". 

She could hardly believe it

Her ideal person was Pooichi!?

The Once-Virgin Detective!?

That limp-dick weenie of a man!?

Yeah right!

Monodam also mentioned something about how the Love Hotel works but she wasn't interested in that part.

She was Miu "Motherfucking Bootylicious" Iruma, the Ultimate Inventor for fuck's sake.

How can Shuichi be her ideal man!?

He was the very definition of a perverted emo freak.

Sure he had his qualities, but they weren't anything special.

He was smart, a good listener, always knew what presents to give her, surprisingly handsome, has a cute submissive side along with a badass side which totally turns her on, an intense glare that's super cool, and after last night he had a pretty big-

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK AM I THINKING!?" 

Miu snapped out of her trance.

This was bad.

Shuichi was starting to look like the ideal boyfriend. But, after last night, he probably doesn't even want to deal with her anymore.

Mushrooms grew out of her head as she hung her head low. She was too pushy, and because of that she probably hurt Shuichi in ways she can't take back.

"Shuichi will probably hate me forever", Miu muttered as tears streamed down her face. "I guess I have this to keep me company…"

Miu finished whatever she was working on and unveiled her new invention to the world.

"Behold… The Fuck-My-Life-O-Matic..." Miu muttered in a condescending tone.

It was just a large dildo with a camera installed so she could watch her heart-shaped box when she got freaky in her private time, but she didn't care about that. It even had built-in lubrication as well.

Miu was bummed, and she couldn't find the energy to be her normal horny self.

"... Fuck My Life…" 

She tossed the dildo aside when the door to her Research Lab opened and-

"Hey, Miu are you in h-" 

Shuichi came in only to be slapped in the face by Miu's new dildo. The lubricant activated on impact and Shuichi's face was covered by a sticky white substance.

"..."

"..."

Miu stared at the detective. She looked like she could burst into tears at any moment.

Shuichi, on the other hand, looked dead inside. His eyes were blank and cold as he stared at the poor inventor.

"... Have a good day Miu". The young man stepped out of the lab and closed the door.

"... HEY! GET BACK HERE!" The poor lady quickly ran after the detective.

…

Shuichi was currently taking a seat inside of Miu's lab. He just finished cleaning himself off and he was now staring at the quirky inventor.

She was trying to avoid eye contact with him, which was pretty understandable. Twirling her hair in her hands, she blushed as she made small glances at him.

"So… about last night…" Shuichi looked at Miu with a serious expression. "Did Monodam…"

"F-Fuck no!" She quickly replied. "That little green bitch didn't show me anything…"

"No, that's wrong", he objected, easily shooting down her statement. "Miu, you really shouldn't state such obvious lies…"

"L-Lies!?" Miu stared at him nervously. "Why the fuck would I be lying? I just said Monodam didn't show me anything, or do you just think I'm just a two-bit whore who fucks robots?"

"N-Nothing like that!" Shuichi put his head down to hide his blushing. He quickly regained his composure and stared at her. "It's just that I was going to ask about Monodam but you knew that I was going to ask if he showed you something. You know where I'm going with this right?"

"Eep!" Miu was flustered by her stupid blunder. "A-alright I admit it… Monodam showed me something…"

"So you know about the Hotel and-"

"Yes"

"And that I was your-"

"Yes"

"And that you and I had-"

"Yes"

"O-Oh…" Miu was at a loss for words.

"..."

"..."

The young students shared mutual silence. Other than the occasional glance and a slight blush on their face, the two socially awkward teens just awkwardly stared at each other. Neither were confident about speaking out and for ten minutes they stood around, doing nothing.

But, despite the calm atmosphere, the tension was rising. The silence was agonizing for them, and if nobody said anything, the tension would burst.

Someone had to give in and that someone would be-

"S-Sorry…" 

Shuichi looked up in surprise. 

The first to break the silence was none other than the Ultimate Inventor himself.

"I-I was a little too forward last night, and I know I should've gone easy on a Fucking Limp Dick Virgin like you…" She brashly apologized. "I mean, it's not like I was a virgin before that Pooichi! I did it with a ton of guys before I did it with you!"

"... Seriously?" The young detective couldn't help but gawk at the vulgar girl. But he knew that she was just acting tough. That was just Miu being Miu, and he was just glad that he even got an apology. 

But…

"Miu. You don't have to do that…" 

"Eh?" The inventor was taken aback by his statement. "W-What?"

"I mean you don't have to put up that attitude in front of me." He declared.

"W-Why!?" The poor girl started to quiver. 

"I saw them… your true feelings." He replied.

"And what!?" 

"Well… I know you're not as unaware of your faults as everyone thinks. You just don't want to change." He responded.

"W-Well why would I ever want to change my Amazing Personality!" She nervously laughed. "I fucking rule!"

"You don't actually think that." He bluntly told her off. "You're weak, and you want someone to rely on."

"Y-Yeah so what!?" She timidly whimpered. "I may not be the greatest person but that still doesn't give you the right to say it out loud…"

"Miu…"

"I knew it! You hate me don't you!?" Miu accused. "You think I'm just some two-bit skank who's desperate for cock! Aren't you!?"

"That's-"

Miu started to grow mushrooms out of her head as she looked bummed. "No, I get it. I'm too just some weak-ass chicken shit that talks bigger than she can dish… nobody would want to be with some filthy harlot like me-"

"No that's wrong!" Shuichi objected. His words were like a bullet that shot through her words.

Miu looked agape at what the young man openly declared. "What?"

Shuichi sighed as he put his hand to his head. "Look, I get that people don't think they would accept you just because you're… you, right?"

"...Maybe?" Miu replied, unsure where he was going with this. "What about it?"

"You're fantasy… you desired someone who would stay by your side no matter how you acted. Someone who would never abandon you, right?" Shuichi walked up to her. "Well, it's okay to know you have someone like that in your life!"

"B-But we're not actual Childhood friends!" Miu disputed, not buying Shuichi's words. "That was all a fantasy made by the Love Hotel…"

"I'll have to cut through your words, Miu." Shuichi was up close and personal with her. "It may have been a fantasy, but your feelings were true!"

"Eh?" Miu was at a loss for words as he gripped her shoulders.

"Even if the Love Hotel was just a fantasy the feelings you had were real! The feelings you confessed to me, were your true feelings!" Shuichi proclaimed. "So you shouldn't feel afraid of being abandoned, because no one is going to abandon you!"

Every word Shuichi spat out, shot through her mental defenses. 

If he kept talking like that her heart would be exposed…

But for some reason… 

She wouldn't mind that...

"There are people here who care about you, Miu. Even though you might be a little extreme, everyone here cares about you." He gave her a reassuring smile. "... I care about you."

That was the final bullet in the chamber as it shot straight through her heart. She could only be dumbfounded at the detective's declaration. Her eyes were watery and her face was red as a strawberry. 

His words had moved her.

Shuichi finally realized that he was being a little too forward and took his hands off her shoulders. "S-Sorry! I kinda got caught up in the moment and-"

"Did you mean it?"

Shuichi looked surprised at the Inventor's sudden question. "What?"

"Do you really care about me? Will you stay by my side?" Miu gazed at him, eagerly awaiting his answer.

"Of course I care about you Miu…" he softly smiled. 

Miu had the biggest smile on her face-

"You are a good friend after all!" Shuichi smiled back.

Her smile immediately shattered. "F-friend?"

"Of course." He simply replied. "I was worried if last night would have ruined our friendship so I came by to tell you that it was okay. I'll still be your friend, Miu."

"Friend…" she muttered. "Of course… Friends…"

The light in her eyes grew dimmer and her hair started to cover her face. She stuttered to mutter the word "friend" like a mantra.

Shuichi figured she was just being weird again and decided now was the best time to leave. "Well see you at Lunch, Miu."

The young detective turned around and headed for the door. It was a little troublesome, but he was glad that he was able to resolve this matter peacefully. 

Shuichi smiled as he reached to grab the door handle and-

*click*

"...Eh?"

Shuichi attempted to open the door and exit Miu's lab but for some reason… it didn't open.

"I installed a remote lock on that door. It helps me when I'm too busy to deal with a bunch of whiny bitches while I work or jack-off…"

Shuichi's blood ran cold at the sound of her voice.

"... But right now, I just don't want you running off with that giant cock of yours."

Shuichi, despite his best instincts, turned his head to face Miu. 

He immediately regretted that decision as his face burst into a beautiful shade of pink and his ahoge stood at attention.

There was Miu, wearing nothing but her underwear. 

Her school uniform, a crumpled mess, on the floor.

A remote was in her hands, likely used to remotely lock the door.

Her eyes leered at the poor detective like a predator that cornered its prey. 

She smirked and licked her lips; eyeing the delicious detective before her. 

Shuichi gulped.

She looked hungry.

Hungry for meat.

His Meat.

"Miu… can you please open the door?" Shuichi awkwardly replied.

"Why would I do that?" Miu placed the remote on the table before slowly walking towards him. This only made Shuichi step back in Horrousal.

"Because I want to leave?" Shuichi nervously asked her.

"But why would you want to leave? Didn't say you would stay by my side?"

Miu was just inches away from him now. Her hands were pinned to the door; preventing the Detective's escape. Her chest was pressed against his own, as she leaned on him.

"I was really happy when you said that you know. But I'm not happy about you seeing me as a friend … so will you do it to me again?"

"A-Again? W-What do you mean again?" Shuichi was having a hard time spouting words.

"You know what I mean…" she whispered into his ear. "Until you see me as a maiden, I'm going to show you every inch of my body until I get it through your head. So I wanna go again…"

Shuichi's face was as red as a strawberry. His brain was overloaded by the Inventor's sensually questionable actions. The atmosphere was getting increasingly warm that it was getting hard for him to breathe.

Miu's face was centimeters away from his own. "Let's do it, not as mutual fuck-buddies… but as actual lovers..."

She leaned in for a kiss but Shuichi remembered his arms existed and quickly pushed her away before she did anything else. The inventor's rump plopped right on the floor.

"W-Why?" Miu looked ready to cry again. "Didn't you say that you want to be with me?'

" N-Not like that!" Shuichi scolded her.

"What do you mean by that?" Miu gawked at the detective. "Then… you don't want to date me? Is that it?"

"No! No! No! That's not it…" Shuichi averted his gas away from Miu. "It's just going a little fast… couples need to build a trusting relationship before having consensual intercourse. We have to be patient so-"

"Patient!? For what!?" Miu was glaring at him now. "Are you saying my smoking hot bod is not attractive!?"

"That's not what I'm sa-"

"Or is it that you… you're leading me on. Is that it?" Miu whimpered. "You're one of those guys who like to play with a maiden's heart before selling them to a whorehouse!!"

"DEFINITELY NOT! THAT IS NOT THE CASE!" Shuichi immediately denied. He was many things, but he was not what Miu was assuming, in her dirty head of hers.

"Then prove it motherfucker!" Miu moaned in pleasure. "Whip out that gun in your pants! Aim it at my perfect proportions! And then shoot your load on me like the Filthy Cum Dumpster I am! Do it bitch!"

The poor detective realized that reason was out the window, so there was no point in arguing. 

He needed to get out of here.

He had to escape but the only exit was locked. 

Thinking quickly; he observed his surroundings for any way out of this sticky situation. His eyes saw the remote, that Miu used to lock the door, on the nearby table. 

'If I grab the remote while she's still distracted, I can get out of here!' 

With no time to lose, Shuichi bolted for the table. His hands reached for the remote and-

Miu quickly intercepted him and grabbed the remote.

"Where do you think you're going Naughty Boy?" 

The detective's last hope was taken from him and was replaced with overwhelming despair. 

"...We can talk this out?" Shuichi raised his hands, signifying his surrender. 

It was over.

He had no way to escape.

"Words are meaningless now Dickhead." Miu grabbed Shuichi and shoved him over to the bed at the center of the room. "ONLY HOT SEXY ACTION!"

Before he could get up, the inventor quickly straddled him; sitting right on top of him. The poor detective's mind was telling him, no, but his body was being more honest. Especially with how a certain "part" poked Miu's ass. The inventor was ecstatic at the boy's response. 

"Are you sure this isn't going a little too fast?" Shuichi tried one last desperate attempt to get her to reconsider. "We haven't hit first base yet you know…"

"Fuck Baseball! I'm skipping bases one-to-three and going straight for the Home Run!"

Miu began to yank at his pants, intent on unveiling the bulge between his legs. Shuichi retaliated by holding on to his trousers, in a makeshift tug-of-war.

"Hope you're ready Shuichi…" Iruma drooled as she tugged harder at his. "Because Momma wants Dinner!!"

"W-wait a minute!" Shuichi was having a sense of Deja Vu as his strength gave way to Miu's horny fury. Before he even knew it she made quick work of his belt, his pants, his boxers, and then…

…

An hour later…

"Thank you for your cooperation Kokichi, while I was skeptical at first, but even you can be helpful."

"Aaaawww, aren't you sweet~" The supreme leader chuckled. "But seriously, breaking into your Girlfriend's Lab like this? I didn't realize you were so bold Kee-boy!~"

"It's not like that!" Keebo retorted. "I was just supposed to have my daily check-up but for some reason, Miu hasn't bothered me."

"So you do like her?" Kokichi teased. 

"That's not the point!" The robot denied.

"Alright, but you need to help me find Shuichi." He replied. "I have a new game I want to play with him!"

"Oh, that." Keebo rubbed his chin. "Maybe Miu knows, I did see him earlier."

"W-What?" Kokichi stared at the robot. "Shuichi was here?"

"Yes, earlier today I saw Shuichi in the A/V room, and apparently, he wanted to make up with Miu." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but he was pretty serious so I left him alone."

"Really?" The supreme leader smiled in a way that it was hard to hide his true intentions. 

"Yes," Keebo replied. "You're not planning something again are you?"

"What, me!?" Kokichi was flabbergasted. "I would never do anything like that! I swear it on my Title as Ultimate Supreme Leader that I'm not lying!"

"Right…" He sarcastically remarked. "And I'm not a Robot"

"Wow, so you're just a guy who plays dress up!" The little gremlin chuckle. "That explains why you're so useless!"

"Hey!" Keebo took offense to that last remark. "First off-"

Before their argument could go any further the door to Miu's lab finally opened. 

"Done!" Kokichi cheered. "So, ready to step in Kee-boy, or do you wanna give me the honors?"

"Well, it's obvious that I should-"

"Too late!" Kokichi eagerly opened the door to the research lab. "Hey Cum Dumpster, have you se-"

"... Kokichi?" The robot looked at the Supreme Leader, clearly worried about him for a change. 

Why is that?

Because for some reason…

Kokichi stopped talking.

He wasn't sure what got the boy choked up so he decided to peer into the Talent lab to see-

[REDACTED]

"..." Kokichi stared.

"..." Keebo stared.

They both took a step back as the Supreme Leader closed the door.

"... Well that was… Something." Kokichi's face was redder than a tomato.

"Indeed it was…" Keebo replied. His eyes were dim, as he looked down, dejected.

The two students just stood outside Miu's lab in silence. If anyone were to see them now, they would look like statues. 

"Hey, Kokichi…" Keebo looked to the Supreme Leader whose face was blank. 

Devoid of any emotion.

"Yeah?"

"What is this feeling?" The robot held his hand to his chest.

"Describe it" 

"For some reason, I feel as if-"

"You could blow up this stupid school with everyone inside it?" Kokichi finished his statement.

"Something like that…" The robot muttered.

Keebo decided the best way to find what he was feeling was to ask his inner voice. 

He dug deeper and deeper into his psyche.

He reached into the deepest parts of his mind to reach that answer until...

"Kokichi, my Inner Voice spoke to me! I finally realized what this is called!"

"Really? What?" Kokichi asked.

"NTR." The robot bluntly stated.

The little gremlin could only gawk at what he just heard. "That's… accurate."

"Kokichi, what is this NTR?" Keebo innocently asked the Supreme Leader.

"... Ask Tsumugi," Kokichi responded before speed walking away.

"... What was that about?" Keebo wondered. "And why did he look angry?"

And that was when Keebo discovered the wonderful world of Netorare.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to post the latest chapter of my series: "Another Episode: Team 53" soon.
> 
> So if you guys want something a little more serious check it out!
> 
> Btw
> 
> I'm not planning to do Kokichi though...
> 
> BECAUSE I JUST WANT TO DANGLE THAT BAIT RIGHT IN YOUR FACES!!
> 
> XD
> 
> But seriously I'll wait a little before I use the little Gremlin. So be sure to look forward to that.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and feel free to comment about who you want to see next. And if you see grammar errors don't be shy and point them out.


End file.
